


Predicaments

by georgiagirlagain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/pseuds/georgiagirlagain
Summary: Inspired by a Phil Coulson gif on Tumblr.





	Predicaments

**Author's Note:**

> This is all hollyspacey's fault. And I love her for it :-) She's also an awesome beta!

Darcy had a tiny problem. Just a minor one in the grand scheme of things. 

She had the hots for Phil Coulson. 

And that wasn't even the real problem. 

The real problem was that she had to work with him and still act professional when all she really wanted to do was grab him by that loosened tie and pull him to her for a kiss that would rock his world. And hers too, hopefully. 

Darcy could usually keep a lid on her simmering attraction. The only time she had trouble was when he asked her to work late with him and he relaxed his normally buttoned-up appearance. 

He'd take off his jacket, loosen his tie, unbutton the cuffs of his shirt sleeves, and roll his sleeves up. 

But Darcy could do this. She was a professional, damnit. 

___________________________________

Phil Coulson had a problem. It didn't have anything to do with paperwork. It didn't even involve SHIELD, at least not directly. 

Phil was attracted to his assistant, junior agent Darcy Lewis. 

Perhaps attracted wasn't a strong enough word since every time he got a whiff of her perfume his pants didn't fit right anymore. 

He was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, she had a similar problem.   
___________________________________

They'd had to stay late a few nights ago to help smooth over one of Clint’s more inspired stunts. Darcy had put her public relations skills to the test and managed to keep it off the eleven o'clock news, barely. And now Clint had ‘may not drink Asgardian mead’ added to the list of things he was not allowed to do. 

Natasha had come by Phil's office to pick up a still-drunk Clint. “Who convinced him to even try that stuff? Rogers can get drunk off Asgardian mead, and I've seen him down a whole bottle of tequila without blinking an eye.”

“Tony thought it might make him feel better since he got dumped again,” Darcy replied with a roll of her eyes. 

“And it did! I give to hate it to Metal Man, but when he's right, he's right. I don't even remember what she looks like,” Clint slurred, waving his arm in a wide circle and sending coffee flying out of his cup. 

Natasha somehow managed to avoid getting splashed, but the sleeve of Darcy’s cardigan and the front of Phil's suit jacket were not so lucky. 

“Shit! That's still kind of hot!” Darcy shot Clint a murderous look as she peeled her cardigan off. She tried not to flush as Phil grabbed her hand to take a look at her arm where the coffee had hit. 

Phil grabbed a cold water bottle out of his office fridge and pressed it to the reddened skin. “That ought to help.”

Natasha smacked the back of Clint’s head as she spoke to Coulson. “You might want to spot treat that jacket.”

“Not a bad idea. Can you look in my top desk drawer for that Tide pen, Agent Lewis?” Phil slipped off his jacket. 

“Sure thing, secret agent man.”

Darcy was prepared for his jacket being off, but not the tie coming off with it. And then he unbuttoned his cuffs. 

She may have let out a small squeak when he started to roll the sleeves up. Natasha glanced over at her with a small smirk on her face. 

Darcy tried not to stare. She really did. And if her voice was the slightest bit breathy when she spoke? Totally not her fault. “Here you go, Phil.”

“Alright , Clint. Let's get your drunk ass into a bed so you can sleep this off,” Nat said as she grabbed Clint by the arm and led him out the door. “Later, you two. See you tomorrow.”  
___________________________________

A few days later found Darcy and Phil at Avenger’s tower to get Tony's signature on a bunch of important papers. 

“Why are you handing me things? Darce, help me out here. Agent Agent doesn't know the drill.”

“Tony, could you stop making a mountain out of a molehill? If you sit down and sign this crap” - Phil made a noise of disagreement - “I mean, these important documents, you can have these doughnuts I picked up from that secret place I won't tell you about.”

Tony stopped messing with the whatchamacallit on his suit. “I do like those super secret doughnuts. Tell you what, I'll promise to sign any papers you bring me, in perpetuity, if you tell me the name of the super secret bake shop.”

“You sign those papers, and I'll keep bringing you doughnuts every time we have to hoof it over here. If you don't sign them, I'll never bring you another super secret treat.”

“I think Natasha's been a good influence on you, Agent Lewis.”

Darcy just smiled innocently at him. “I'm a fast learner, boss man.”

Tony threw the doohickey tool he was fiddling with on his workbench. “I don't like either one of you right now, but especially you, you blackmailer.”

“Blackmailing is illegal, Tony. I just know the way to get your cooperation is through your stomach.”

A few minutes later Phil and Darcy were waiting on the elevator with a signed stack of papers. “That's the easiest time I've ever had with Stark.”

“Pepper clued me in on how to handle him when I was still wrangling scientists for a living. He's not so bad if you know what buttons to push.” Darcy pressed the button for the lobby. “You have to reason with him like you would a cranky three year old.”

“I prefer the threaten to taze method.”

“Nat told me about your babysitting duties. Do you really watch Supernanny?”

“Sometimes. You'd be surprised how often her methods work with stubborn agents and bullheaded superheroes.”

Darcy’s reply was cut off as the elevator came to a stuttering halt. The bright overhead lights dimmed and Friday chimed in. “My apologies, Agent Lewis, Agent Coulson. Sir has been notified of the problem.”

Darcy could already feel the walls moving in.“Well, you tell Sir to hurry the hell up and get me out of this damn steel death trap.”

“Sir apologizes for the wait Agent Lewis, and would like to remind you that threats do not make him work faster.”

“Are you claustrophobic, Darcy?” Phil looked worried as he watched her from his relaxed position on the opposite wall.

“Not usually. It only bothers me when there’s no movement. Usually I can rationalize that the end is in sight.”

Phil shifted to the wall closer to her and smiled reassuringly. “We shouldn’t be in here long. I’m sure Stark has figured out what the problem is already.”

Tony’s voice floated down from the ceiling. “I’m afraid it’s going to be a while, Agent Savior. I’m having a hard time pinning down the problem.”

“Lovely. That’s just wonderful.” Darcy was beginning to look slightly panicked.

“Easy, Lewis. Don’t get your panties in a twist. I’m working as fast as I can,” Tony replied. 

Phil frowned as he shed his suit jacket and loosened his tie. “We may as well get comfortable if it’s going to be a while.”

Darcy just watched as he slung the jacket over the handrail and began to roll his sleeves up. She must have offended fate somehow to be stuck in an elevator with her boss while he put on a partial strip show. I am a professional was repeating in her head.

She tried her best to keep her voice even as she took off her own jacket and kicked off her heels. “Good idea, boss.” That’s right. He’s your boss, so quit ogling him. 

Darcy studiously looked anywhere but at Phil. “Got any good stories of saving the world? You know, as a distraction.”

“I’m afraid they’re all classified,” Phil replied with a smirk. He leaned against the wall. “Natasha did tell me an interesting story a couple of days ago.”

“Well, if it came from Nat, it has to be good. Do share.”

“It seems that one of her friends has a thing for her boss.”

Darcy’s eyes shot up to meet Coulson’s. She could swear the temperature shot up ten degrees. “Oh really? Did she say who this friend was?”

“She did, but I wouldn’t want to betray a confidence.” Phil eased closer to her. “I happen to think this friend of Nat’s is gorgeous, though.”

Darcy reached forward to play with his tie. “I’m sure she thinks you’re easy on the eyes too.”

His hand came to rest on the small of her back as she tugged on his tie to bring him closer. He stopped just shy of kissing her, waiting for her to close the rest of the distance. With a small noise of impatience Darcy stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. What started as a gentle kiss soon turned heated as Phil tangled his hand in her hair and Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Phil gently turned them so that Darcy’s back was to the wall. “This is definitely a great way to distract me.” Darcy sighed softly as Phil found the spot under her ear that gave her goosebumps. “Friday, privacy mode, please. I don't wanna give Tony a show.”

“Privacy mode activated, Agent Lewis.”

“Good thinking. Although, I think I can do better if you're still able to talk.” He slowly slid his hands under her silk blouse and ran his fingers just under the waistband of her skirt, all the while placing hot kisses on her neck. Skimming up her ribcage, he cupped her breasts through the satin of her bra and ran his thumbs over the stiff peaks, eliciting a soft moan from Darcy as her nails ran down his back and she pulled his shirt out of his pants. 

“I love how responsive you are.” Phil reached around her back and with deft fingers popped the clasp in the back. With the cups loose, he slid his hands under her bra to run his thumbs over her bare nipples. 

“Fuck! Oh, just like that.” Darcy had been trying to get Phil's tie off and his shirt unbuttoned for entirely too long, at least in her opinion. When his hands closed over her bare flesh she faltered on the last few buttons. With shaking hands, she finally undid the last one and pushed his shirt off, leaving him in just his undershirt. She ran her hand over his shoulders and down his arms, reveling in the feel of hard muscle over smooth skin. 

Phil ran his hand up the back of her legs, rucking her skirt up around her hips and giving a quick tug to send her panties sliding to the floor. With his knee he nudged her legs further apart, caressing the delicate folds of her sex and circling her clit with his thumb. 

Darcy moaned softly as she unbuttoned Phil's pants and pushed them roughly down his lean hips. Taking him in hand, she pumped the shaft slowly and swiped her thumb over the head, spreading the bead of moisture already forming. 

With a low growl, Phil turned her so that she was facing the wall. Continuing to circle her clit with his thumb, he spoke quietly in her ear. “Hold onto to the handrail and bend over for me. Anytime you want me to stop, just say so. Understand, Darcy?”

“Yes! Now fuck me, please!” All Darcy could focus on was Phil teasing her clit with steady circles, just enough to drive her crazy but not enough to push her over the edge. Abandoning his teasing, he shifted back slightly, took himself in hand and gripped her hip firmly. 

“So demanding.” Phil teased around her entrance with the head of his cock before sliding in slowly, his breath catching in his throat as she surrounded him with her wet heat. 

Darcy knew Phil was trying to give her time to adjust to his size. And any other time she'd appreciate it but she just needed him to move. With a frustrated groan, she pushed back against him. Just that little movement broke his control, and he set an almost bruising pace. The elevator car was filled with the sound of their skin slapping together. 

Darcy felt like a rubber band about to snap. Every thrust Phil made sent her higher and higher. 

“Touch yourself for me, Darcy. I need to feel you come.”

She obeyed instantly. With only a few circles around her clit, she came with a low keen of his name on her lips. 

As soon as he felt her begin to flutter around him, Phil could feel the pull at the base of his spine. With a final hard thrust and a low groan, he emptied himself inside her. 

Barely managing to stay on his feet, he caught Darcy when she started to slump forward and held her against his chest with one arm around her waist and one across her shoulders. 

Still slightly out of breath, Darcy huffed out a quiet laugh. “If I'd have known this would be the outcome, I would've bribed Tony to stall the elevator instead of getting stuck in here at the whim of fate.”

She could feel Phil smile against her shoulder where he'd been kissing a line up to her neck. “Either way, I'm glad Natasha helped me pull my head out of my ass.”


End file.
